For King and Country (Alindor, the Druid King Trilogy: Book 3)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: A new kingdom awaits for Alindor and his family! But what can this mean for Alindor and his title as King of the Land of Talking Animals? And where is Aslan in this time of need? Sequel to 'The Lost Citizens'.
1. Demands

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, and "The Shannara Chronicles". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, and Spike. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the final part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid King_! :) This is not the end of my Origin Series, and we're continuing it after this story. This fanfic should be straightforward, too.

That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Alindor wandered across the lush green hillocks in a speedy manner. Granted, he wanted to run across the grassy green hills to his delight. Today was not a good day for it. Today, he would enter the new kingdom and see that his family got the recognition they deserved.

In his cat form, Alindor had soft golden fur. When he was in his elvish form, Alindor had bluish-brown eyes, pale skin, and short dark brown hair. Alindor still wore brown robes, the same robes he wore since leaving Druid's Keep, after his banishment from the Four Lands took place with his darling silver-streaked, brown pawed Oriental Cat mate Ulmayá.

Now, in his cat form, Alindor darted across the hilly landscape, searching for his beloved mate and his parents. His real parents.

Alindor was a kitten when his parents, a cream-colored Oriental Cat named Jine and a brown Burmese Cat named Tracker, sent him away from their castle, in the kingdom of Creadon, by Iridescent Bubble. Jine and Tracker followed suit after a female snow leopard raided their castle and took over the Land of Talking Animals, becoming its Queen.

Alindor, Jine, and Tracker were separated from each other, when they went through the portals, leaving the time Before the First Age and time traveling to the First Age, where the Land of Talking Animals had become a nomadic area, and where the talking animals awaited the day when their king would return and liberate them.

Well, Alindor feared he might not get his chance to rule for very long, especially since his foster parents, a black Doberman Pinscher named Farzad and Alindor's Oriental Cat foster mother Eleanor, treated him poorly, sent him to the Druid's Keep to study under Bremen—something Alindor would never forget, including the lessons he learned from his time he trained as a Druid—and now the Queen's Guard, a golden spotted leopard, telling him his time as King of the Land of Talking Animals would be short lived didn't sit well with our dear golden house cat, Alindor.

Not only that, but Alindor found out that Jine had sworn an oath to Aslan and failed to live up to it, back in the time Before the First Age, when Jine beat up the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley. The dragonoid had been a dignitary for his dragonoid and dragon kin. Alindor wanted to forgive Jine for her horrible deeds but somehow couldn't find the will to live up to his promise.

If only there was something that he could do to help her, but he found his options were a few.

It was hopeless. Would there be any hope for his family? Or were they doomed to suffer? Either way, Alindor hoped the female snow leopard would seek reason with him and his family, before it was too late.

.

At last, Alindor reached the gate to the castle courtyard. He managed to slide across the road before reaching the gate. Okay. So, that part was done, but where was his family?

He sighed. Was he doing the right thing?

"Just go, Alindor," Aslan came up behind him. The golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia was here. He was really here! "Just go!" Aslan blew on him, causing Alindor to stumble on his way towards the gate.

"Well, it's now or never," Alindor said, making his way past the gate and into the marketplace.

Alindor entered the Entrance Courtyard, surprised by the brownstone walls and the booths where sellers were selling various foods, drinks, jewelry, and other supplies. Alindor licked his lips, wondering what delectable fish were available for him to eat.

He about snagged a silver fish, when he looked up, spotting his parents, his mate, and a snow leopard talking amongst themselves. He left the silver fish be, as he bounded towards his family and the snow leopard.

Wait. Something wasn't right here.

"Alindor," the female snow leopard spoke up. Alindor sighed. She had such a beautiful coat. He snapped out of it, as the female snow leopard spoke up. "This is the cat you were talking about, Jine. I must say, I didn't expect to find competition here in my kingdom. A king for all the talking animals of this land." The female snow leopard bowed before him, before introducing herself. "My name is Melisandre. I'm the Queen of the Land of Talking Animals. Well, it's High Queen to be precise. My husband Davin is inside." She purred. "Come. We have much to discuss."

"All right. Let's go!" Jine called out, following Melisandre inside.

Alindor sighed. He should have known this was coming. Besides, what danger could they find from a snow leopard named Melisandre? Wait. This couldn't be good!

.

The second they entered the throne room, which was surrounded by brownstone walls, high windows, a long maroon rug, and two large wooden thrones sitting on stone platforms at the end of the hallway, Alindor felt small inside. This was not the place he wanted to be at right now.

Now, he just wanted to build a home of his own, something away from royalty. But how much of this was a scheme?

He looked at the throne room, as a masculine snow leopard approached his bride, Melisandre. Given the rugged features this snow leopard had, it must be Davin. Oh boy. What was Alindor getting himself into?

"My queen," Davin said, kissing Melisandre on the lips. He released her a moment later, turning to the company of house cats, as well as the golden spotted leopard who joined them. "Ah! The Queen's Guard has come back from his journey!" Davin smiled, pleased to see the Queen's Guard was safe.

"Well, it was a feat, but at least I got these house cats here, safe and sound," the Queen's Guard snickered wickedly.

"Yes. Well, now we can discuss their punishments for running away on us," Melisandre said, grinning menacingly at Jine, Tracker, Alindor, and Ulmayá. She added, purring at Davin. "Oh, Davin's my husband. We got married after the raids were over. Did you four know that?"

"What do you want?" Ulmayá asked, cautious.

"Oh, I'm afraid your luck has run out, Ulmayá," Melisandre said, cheekily. "Don't worry. My Guard told me everything before you four got here. I know who all of you are, but you'll not be getting the throne again. It's Aslan's orders."

"You really think you can take everything I had and worked on to make this kingdom right!" Jine hissed, wanting to attack her if Tracker hadn't held her back.

"It serves you right for disobeying Aslan's orders," Melisandre said, smoothly. She turned to her throne, before facing the four house cats, telling them all, "Now, to discuss our demands."

"What demands? You haven't said anything!" Alindor sneered, not liking where this was going.

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear king—or should I say a king in name only—you miss the whole arrangement. Your family is a disgrace in this land, no matter if you choose a wife and raise a family," Melisandre admitted. She inhaled, exhaling a moment later to say further, "Now, onto business." She sat down on her throne, telling Jine, Tracker, Alindor, and Ulmayá, "You four are permitted to stay in this kingdom, Landseer, for as long as you need. You'll run the kingdom in name only, but you are free to come and go as you please."

She snickered, smiling in admiration. "Isn't that exciting? You'll still get to keep your titles, but you're free to leave the Land of Talking Animals and enter it whenever you wish!"

"What?" Jine asked, shocked. "I thought you would revoke our titles, should we leave this city?"

"Jine, don't make it worse!" Tracker hissed, silencing his wife.

Jine huffed, telling Melisandre, "Come on. You aren't going to revoke our titles, are you?"

Melisandre tapped her index finger to her chin, pondering over this. For a moment, Jine and Alindor had the same thought. Would Melisandre punish them further? It was at this point that Alindor looked at Jine, spotting her legs trembling. She was afraid, afraid she would suffer worser punishment than she already encountered.

Alindor hoped that wasn't the case, but then, as he looked at the female snow leopard, the High Queen of the Land of Talking Animals, his thoughts raced. Well, it was now or never. What was her choice?

Melisandre lowered her index finger, facing Jine and her family with a warm-hearted smile. "I've come to a decision."

Oh no!

"You are allowed to enter and exit this kingdom, the Land of Talking Animals, as you please. Unless you commit a treasonous crime, which I doubt, then and only then will your titles be revoked. I doubt you'll know what that treasonous crime is, for I will not give it. And trust me, it's higher than being in a war and watching the friends you love die, right before your very eyes!" Melisandre said, seriously. "That is the only way your title is revoked."

"Why won't you give it? What are you hiding? Why can't we know what treasonous crime it is unless you tell us?" Alindor cried, annoyed with all these riddles.

Melisandre smiled, this time keeping her cool. A silence followed that Alindor didn't like.

"Well, what is it? Won't you tell us?" Alindor asked, no longer wanting to waste any more time.

"The heinous crime is when you betray Aslan again. Surely, you do not want that. It was Aslan that offered you and your family clemency," Melisandre said, serious. "But pray you don't screw this up again. Is that understood? You and your family aren't being punished too hard and will still have your titles intact. Only Aslan can determine where you four go from here, especially since it was him that gave the orders." She held her paw against her forehead, using the other paw to wave Alindor and his family away. "Now go. You're free to come and go out of this city as you like. I hope that's enough."

Alindor smiled. Well, this was better than nothing! He just hoped his mother sought reason over what she did to Parker Dooley.

"But what about—me beating up Parker Dooley? Shouldn't we talk to him about this?" Jine cried, still shocked from being let go.

Melisandre looked up, not wanting to discuss any more mishaps with Jine.

"What?" Jine asked, confused. "Shouldn't we discuss this? It's the reason why Aslan punished me."

"I cannot determine that. Whatever your quarrel is with Parker Dooley, you're going to have to take it up with him," Melisandre said, calmly. She waved Jine and her family away. "Now go. Be grateful you still have your titles, even if it is in name only."

"Thank you," Alindor said, watching his mother leave with his father, while he took Ulmayá's paw and led her out of the throne room.

"Well, now what?" Ulmayá asked, cautious.

Alindor laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, now we get married. How about it, Ulmayá? Will you marry me?"

Ulmayá looked at him, wide-eyed. Was it too much? Too soon? Alindor hoped he would have her as his bride, his wife if she chose it.

"Yes," Ulmayá said, softly. Alindor grinned, kissing her on the lips. They released, stunning Ulmayá.

"Ulmayá, I think it's time we told our parents, don't you think so?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Ulmayá said, following her golden house cat fiancé down the hallway, where their parents awaited them.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Kingship

Alindor sat on a chair, leaning against it while waiting for the midwife to come out with news of his and Ulmayá's newborn child.

He couldn't believe it had been nine months since he wed Ulmayá. The wedding was spectacular, decked in white and yellow roses, with silk streamers hanging on the walls and ceiling. And there, walking down the aisle, Alindor got to see his darling fiancé, now his wife, walk down the aisle with her father.

Their marriage was presented before the High King and Queen of the Land of Talking Animals, and boy! It was a ceremony to remember. Alindor couldn't forget the day he said "I do" and Ulmayá the same. It was splendid, and even more so when Ulmayá's step-sister Solima, a dark-haired, emerald green-eyed elven woman dressed in a purple dress and purple jewelry, managed to enter the ceremony chamber uncalled for.

Ulmayá was excited to see her, glad she could continue the ceremony knowing Solima had been found. It was a pleasure seeing her again.

Alindor sighed, glad when the wedding ceremony was over. Now, he could enjoy his time with his newlywed wife.

Yes, those nine months were blissful. Well, at least they still had their titles as King and Queen, while Jine and Tracker were the Queen Mother and King Father, or so Alindor guessed—

"Ahhh!" Ulmayá's screams reached Alindor's ears, returning his mind to the present.

With that last scream, it became quiet.

Alindor looked up as the midwife stepped outside the door, gesturing for him to approach her. He knew what that meant… or did he? Either way, he approached her, determined to find out the result of Ulmayá's labor.

"We lost one." The midwife said in sorrow. She paused, admitting happily, "The good news is you have three beautiful daughters and one son. Congratulations! You're a father!"

Alindor grinned with satisfaction. Now he could move on in peace. He asked her, "Can I see my wife?"

"You may," the midwife said, opening the door wider for Alindor to enter the room.

Alindor sighed in relief. He loved the deep green furry curtains and rugs in the room, the moment he entered it, but he was glad to see his wife was laying down on the cat bed with their four children: a silver-streaked kitten, a silver furry kitten, a silver and brown spotted kitten, and one golden kitten that looked just like him, only this golden kitten had a few silver streaks in his fur.

Alindor smiled, approaching his wife and kissing her.

"You did good, my darling," Alindor said, pleased.

"Just good?" Ulmayá asked, cautious.

"Well. You did well," Alindor said, all smiles.

"Good," Ulmayá said, satisfied now.

Alindor breathed in and out. He had to ask his wife something he wondered he would get the chance to ask her. He had to ask it now, while he still had time.

"Will we see our children grow up?" Alindor asked, worriedly.

"Well, you have two more years before you have to leave this kingdom," Ulmayá said with a sigh. "It should be enough time to witness our kittens grow up and off to do their duties. We'll give the title to our son, the golden kitten that I've called Jered, so you can go and find Parker." She added, curtly. "I hope you know what you're doing. We'll need to teach our son everything we can about kingship before you have to leave."

Alindor nodded. "Then let's do it. Thank you, Ulmayá."

"Don't mention it," Ulmayá said, causing Alindor to hope they knew what they were doing.

.

Time was running out for Alindor. If he wanted to leave the kingdom and find Parker as possible. The time to leave was now!

A year passed and his four children were one-year-old cats. Jered, Jessamine, Jackeline, and Georgina. In spite of Alindor's teachings, it wasn't enough for Jered, who dreamed of bigger things to happen to him.

"Dad, why am I doing this?" Jered asked one day, concerned about his situation as the king-to-be. "You're off to find a dragonoid, who may or may not be alive. Do you even know if this Parker Dooley's out there?"

"Aslan knows. I'll ask him first and foremost," Alindor said, calmly.

"That isn't the point. How long are you going to be gone?" Jered asked, worried about his father.

"Only time will tell," Alindor said, patting his son's shoulders. "You'll be a great king. You have it in you. You just need to take up the mantle and promise me that you'll succeed."

"Promise me you will return. I don't know what I'd do without you," Jered said, concerned about him.

"Then we must have faith that I will return safe and sound. Good luck, son," Alindor said, watching his son head off to the throne room for his coronation ceremony.

Alindor sighed, knowing this was for the best. He looked around, deciding this was the best time to leave this castle. He looked this way and that, checking to make sure no one was following him, before departing out of the castle and fleeing the kingdom of Landseer, before anyone saw him.

Ulmayá, on the other hand, watched him from a window, wishing him luck on his journey to find Parker Dooley and hopefully make amends with Jine for her crime she committed against him.


	3. Epilogue: The Road Ahead

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Melisandre watched from the window, spotting Alindor heading towards a portal out of her kingdom. The coronation was over and Jered was crowned King of the Land of Talking Animals. It was the perfect excuse from Alindor to flee the premises. Melisandre watched the golden house cat until he disappeared through the gold-rimmed, oval portal.

So, he was going after Parker Dooley. Well, she hoped the dragonoid was in good spirits, for she feared Jine would not be.

"A happy reunion," Melisandre whispered to herself. "Well, maybe not for Jine, but it will be worth seeing Jine's reaction when she learns Parker Dooley is alive."

"And no sign of dragons approaching our land. All is quiet," Davin said, getting her attention. "Are you sure about this? You know what Aslan does to those who disobey him."

"Yes, and that is why we can't let anyone interfere in his plans." Melisandre hissed, looking out the window again. "Let's hope Aslan knows what he's doing. I cannot promise how future generations in Alindor's bloodline will behave, but let's hope they won't be like Jine. That would be a sorry case indeed."

"And if one of her descendants' acts like her? Imagine the treachery and villainy that would ensue," Davin said, worriedly.

"Yes, that's why we need to make sure this never happens again," Melisandre said, coming up with a plan. "We keep Jine's family in line. If one of her own steps out of bounds, we and all the talking animals will do our best to keep track of them. We don't want a repeat performance of the Parker Dooley-Jine incident."

"What if they don't agree to this? What happens then?" Davin asked, cautious.

"Oh, they'll have to. We'll make sure of it," Melisandre said, walking away from the window. "Let me know when Alindor returns. I want to meet Parker Dooley in person. Get the Shadow Empire to end. I didn't come to the First Age, from the Renegade Alliance, not to see the Shadow Empire fall. It's under a bad ruling."

A silence fell between them. Davin nodded, walking away. Melisandre looked at her chamber in vain. Surely, there must be a way to keep Alindor's descendants in line. For their own sake, for all the realm, in the Land of Talking Animals, this must be done.

Melisandre looked up to the ceiling, asking, "Oh Aslan, I hope you know what you're doing."

.

Alindor looked around at the realm he just entered. It was the Portal Realm, with its browns, blues, greens, purples, and yellows rippling across the landscape and the mountainside. He knew this land. He'd been here before.

The portals with their different shapes, sizes, mists, and rippled watery surfaces, as well as their rimmed colors floating around the landscape set this realm apart. And the spirits. They—they were alive! Living beings, as if they hadn't died!

Oh, how was he to find Parker Dooley here?

"Alindor," it was the golden-brown Great Lion called Aslan. He was here! "Welcome to the Portal Realm. I trust you have questions."

"I need to find Parker Dooley. Where is he?" Alindor asked, curiously.

"He's off on important business. He'll be back soon," Aslan said, curtly.

"Business?" Alindor asked, looking down at the grass in confusion. He turned his gaze up to Aslan, asking him, "Business where?"

"You'll see," Aslan said, leading the golden house cat over to a basin. "This is the same basin where Ulmayá first saw you. You might as well use it to keep track of your family. Wait here. Parker will be back."

"Right," Alindor sat down on the grass, feeling eyes watching him. He didn't know what was going on, but one thing was clear: he couldn't go back home now, not until he learned the truth. Where had Parker gone to? When would he be back? And yet, he couldn't get his answers until the light red dragonoid returned to the Portal Realm.

Whenever the light red dragonoid was, Alindor would wait for him. No matter what.

*.*.*

This is for the final part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Alindor, the Druid King_. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Originally, with this story, there was going to be a lot more tension. The first chapter changed that, going in a different route, so the story took a new, peaceful turn. So, that's why there's only three chapters for this fanfic.

Now, the next series will be the last one in my First Age Anthology, but it won't be the end of my Origin Series. We've still got two more Ages to go before we reach the end of my Origin Series and the start of my Epic Struggles series. So yeah, it's definitely a Long Series. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

_Aria Breuer_


End file.
